She Will Be Loved
by hrsefanatic14
Summary: what happens when Kagome, Sango, and Rin get a chance to further their musical career? we'll enter a house of five bands and and a tempermental Hanyou and what do you get? uh a disaster! (rating now pg-13 but may go up!) R and R
1. Default Chapter

Hey ppl! How are ya? Well this is going to be my first fic on this site and hopefully I can actually finish this one (). Well just to let you know this IS going to be a song fic…and probably a Kikyou bashing fic. ducks flying objects from Kikyou lovers Sry! Anyway on with the first chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Comp. I also do not own the lyrics to the songs that will be displayed. SO NO SUEING!

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she waited outside the looming building that hundreds of people seem to be blocking her from getting to. Kagome turned she head to a snort of laughter coming to her right only to find Sango staring at her amusement evident in her brown eyes. She glared at her good friend of 5 years. Sango and she had been friends since she and Kagome were in sixth grade. Sango raised one eyebrow in question before a smile spread across her face.

"Lighten up Kagome it's just an audition," Sango scolded at her friend's behavior.

Kagome shot another glare at Sango before turning her attention to the small girl on her left. Rin looked up at her and gave her a tight smile, nervousness evident in her eyes.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin had been together as friends since the beginning of High school, and had the crazy idea that in their sophomore year they would see how far their musical talents went. At first it went….nowhere but after a bit…ok a lot of practice they finally started to sound half good. By the end of their junior year they had actually formed a band. They had signed up for an audition at the end of their junior year only to practice all summer. Now a week before school started they waited outside the building were their musical fates lied in the hands of Japans toughest Judges. Only 5 bands will make it in and by the looks of it there were about 200 other bands and that was just outside the building.

The audition was for a chance to be given a record deal and live in a house with the other winners to see who had the best chance of the record deal. The judges were actually a very popular band called the No Tamas. They had been hosting it for publicity and would be living with the other bands as they observed them all.

Nervousness began to take over her frustration as they neared the building. Kagome glanced back at her two friends and saw the same fidgeting movements that she was displaying. She tried to give them a reassuring smile but failed as it came out in a small upturn of the lips.

After what seemed like eternity they entered the building that was bright with lights. They were lead in to a lounge full of expensive items and a red couch. They sat nervously down and looked about them at the room. The heaviness about what was at stake begun to sink further and further into reality as they waited.

"I can't do this," Kagome whimpered as she got up walking to the door. Before the others had a chance to stop her and before Kagome had a chance to get out of the room, the door on the opposite side of the room opened to reveal a middle aged, strict looking woman. Kagome turned as she heard the other door open and silently cursed as her chance to run was ruined. Kagome plastered on a smile as she turn to the woman completely.

"Are you the…," she paused as she looked down at her clipboard, "the Shinkon Shards?"

Sango nodded and went over to Kagome pulling her to stand in front of the woman. The woman gave a curt nod and indicated for them to follow her. Kagome was all but shoved by a closely following Sango, with Rin bringing up the rear. She saw the lavish audition stage and the 3 judges as well as their two already picked bands. She stared, confusedly looking at the two bands but she had no time to ponder as she was all but thrown onto the stage by Sango. She got up to the mic as the other two picked up their instruments. She felt a warm glow inside of her as they started to play the intro.

I found out today that you went on a little trip

Somewhere you don't belong

One of your friends made just a little slip

So I'm taking a little trip of my own

Kagome felt the music wash over her as her voice got louder and a bit more confident

And I'm going to meet you

I'm going to greet you

At her back door as you're coming out

Why this now?

'Cause I used to have angels

They used to watch over me

When love was not a stranger

But love ain't what it used to be

And I don't want these devils

They're knocking at my door

So, I can't love you no more

No more

She confidently sang to her full potential as she forgot the world around her.

You might have thought that I would be a little bit lazy

I might not notice, I might not care

But now you're finding out that I'm a little bit crazy,

And you were the one so unaware

So I'm gonna meet you

I'm gonna greet you

At her back door as you're coming out

Oh, why this now?

She grabbed the mic as Sango and Rin's music got louder and immaculate.

'Cause I used to have angels

They used to watch over me

When love was not a stranger

But love ain't what it used to be

And I don't want these devils

They're knocking at my door

So, I can't love you no more

No more

So I'm gonna walk on, walk on, walk on

Keep my feet moving on

Walk on, walk on, walk on

Keep my feet moving on

Walk on walk on

'Cause I used to have angels

They used to watch over me

When love was not a stranger

But love ain't what it used to be

And I don't want these devils

They're knocking at my door

So, I can't love you no more

No more

As the last strum of the guitar was played she looked up into the stands and at the judges and felt her heart wildly beating against her chest. Her eyes caught a pair of hazel orbs staring intently at her she quickly looked down and waited as the judges finished up their evaluation. Sango nudged her and they made their way to the door as she looked over and saw caught the gaze of the same hazel eyes this time connected to a silvered hair man. Her eyes bulged as she took him in. She quickly reverted her gaze back in front of her and walked out the door, and back to the lavish waiting area.

They were once again greeted by the stern looking woman and led into a room were they were to wait until their evaluation. As soon as the woman had left she turned to Sango and Rin with a big smile on her face. They broke out in laughter and tears of joy as they hugged each other. Though they had not gotten their evaluation yet they were certain that they did good.

"We did it," Kagome screeched as she jumped up and down. Her face was glowing as she once again flung herself at Sango. Sango caught the girl and laughed; prying the girls' hands off after her sir became slack and just as the door opened. The three judges entered the room and stood in front the three girls as they cautiously took a seat a lavish leather couch. The first one to speak up was a muscular looking man with a high ponytail in. Kagome recognized him instantly as Kouga, the drummer. He came forward and stood directly in front of them. His eyes were unreadable for a second before he broke out into a crazy smile.

"I would like to be the first one to congratulate you into one of the 5 bands" Kouga said with an even voice. Kagome could barley contain herself at those words and was discreetly held back by Sango at her attempt to fling herself at him in happiness. Kouga smiled as he looked at the girls each in turn, his gaze lingering on Kagome a bit longer before turning toward his other group members.

"Got anything to add?" Kouga asked. Miroku, the guitarist, looked at the girls before shaking his head. Kouga looked up at InuYasha expectedly. The silver haired boy shook his head.

"Can we go yet?" the Hanyou asked with a snappish tone. "We told them now they can go and scream and yell and do whatever girls do when their happy and leave us alone."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and she let out an annoyed huff and mumbled ass incoherently. Evidently not incoherently enough as InuYasha looked over to her and clenched his fist.

"What did you say wench?" he said between clenched teeth.

Kagome glared at him as her temper flared, "I said ass. Get that? A-S-S," she spelled out the word.

InuYasha's eyes flashed dangerously as he tried to contain himself. He let out a whoosh of air as he slowly made his way over their and stood directly in front of her.

"Would you like to repeat that?" He said keeping is voice even.

Kagome stood her ground. "Sure I said ass or are you not getting that through your thick skull?" She said evenly. InuYasha let out a low growl and prepared to launch himself at her.

Miroku hastily grabbed InuYasha and made his way toward the door.

"SO….yeah congrats girls….sorry but must be going till later!" he exclaimed and he all but drug InuYasha out, Kouga following with a quick wave of a goodbye.

"Well," Sango said after a moment, "I think that went well."

Well that was the first chappie. I know not very impressive but it will get better….PROMISE now go and review and make me happy . Just kiddin ya but it would be nice if you did well till later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Back again I have decided to post this story on after I posted it on ……the only problem is me finishing it so if you can tell me if I should continue id appreciate it! Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

Kagome looked in disbelief at Sango. She could think of nothing to say to and instead opted for looking like a fish. Sango shrugged and turned to the very amused looking Rin. Kagome in turned around with a huff and made it a point to glare as hard as she could at her two band mates. Sango rolled her eyes and turned once again to Kagome with a mischievous smile crossing her lips.

"Honestly Kagome first you try to get us kicked out of the competition by going into a fight with the lead guitarist." Sango said with an amused smile. "Couldn't you at least wait to let out your sexual frustration?" Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and she lunged for Sango knocking her over into the couch tackling her and pinning her under Kagome's body.

"Say that again I dare you" Kagome's voice was piercing as she yelled. Sango scoffed and flipped Kagome on her back her legs pinning Kagome's stomach and her hands pinning Kagome's arms. All in All it was a very suggesting position and situation, especially for the other 16 people in the room, half male (enough said). The two were oblivious to this as they kept wrestling for dominance.

Kouga turned to Miroku and raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to do the honours?" he asked. Miroku looked from the girls to Kouga as a wide grin spread across his face, "Why thank you my good sir" answered Miroku as he did a mock bow. He turned to the ladies.

Miroku cleared his throat and spoke in a VERY loud voice, "You know how I would love for this sexual activity to continue but we must get started."

Kagome and Sango stopped and Kagome looked up from her position under Sango with Sango's hair in her hand. Her face got bright red as she shoved Sango off her and stood up straightening her clothing. Sango looked from the bright red Kagome to Miroku's amused smile and couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She collapsed once again as she began to laugh harder and harder. Kagome looked from Sango to Rin. She saw the same bewildered look on her friends face.

Rin leaned over to Kagome, "Maybe we should knock her out and make our escape" her eyes darted around as she tried to find a safe escape. Kagome sigh and rolled her eyes, walking up to the laughing girl and promptly slapping her in the face. Sango stopped suddenly and looked at Kagome with a look of pure disbelief. The minutes seemed to stretch out as Sango continued to look at her friend.

"You slapped me!" Sango said enraged.

"Thank you Capitan obvious," Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice, "Now can we get this started?"

Sango shot a glare at Inuyasha and huffily sat down on the couch nursing her red cheek. Kagome sigh slightly as she realised she is going to have to do a lot of ass kissing later, but she would worry about that later. She focused her attention to the 3 people standing in front of her silently wishing that they wouldn't mention this ever again…ok maybe sometimes………no no no NEVER mention it again….yes…never……ok.

Inuyasha stepped forward and looked at the group of 15 in front of him.

"Ok, so here is what is going to happen and listen up cause I'm only saying this once. You will be living at the house and will be together…. a lot… so try not to kill each other in the house, I just got the place cleaned. Outside you can do whatever the hell you want." Miroku cleared his throat and looked up annoyance clear in his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha said defensively "Anyway we tell you which room you sleep in because…..because…because its our house so there. We will have many competitions throughout the 3 weeks to help decide the group that wins. Any questions?" he said in a tone that clearly said that no one better raise their hand. Obviously that did not get through to one boy as he enthusiastically raised his hand. Inuyasha looked around the room.

"Anyone? anyone?…no…..good" He said a smirk on his face. "Now about the first competition…. we know how good you all are in a group but individually we have no clue. Your first challenge is that every person will pick a song and sing it OR play it in front of us and then we get to decide which of you annoying assholes get to be sent home first," he put an a fake smile and turned to his band mates, looking from Miroku, who was shaking his head sadly, to Kouga who was trying to suppress his laughter.

Inuyasha turned back around to the large group in front of him. "We will be evaluating on how your personal talents effect the group and if they have any chance of being in the music industry. You have till this Saturday to learn and perfect your song. Now we are going to head to the front were you will be given 1 hour to get your stuff from home and meet us at the mansion. The directions are on the board so don't bother us anymore." With that said he walked out the door leaving a very annoyed and bewildered group behind.

Kagome stared angrily after him letting ways of a slow, long, tortured death flash across her mind. She was interrupted however when Rin begun franticly rambling on about how today was Thursday. Kagome went up to her and was about to slap her but Sango grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"You know I think you need to find another way to clam people," Sango said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

Kagome looked bewildered, "Why? It always worked with my brother." Sango sweat dropped and shook her head once again. She looked over to Rin and grabbed the young girls' hand and made her way out of the door, a still bewildered Kagome following slowly behind her

A/N: hehe I know very short but I'm having a writers block and I'm trying to get this chappie out as soon as possible: so review and maybe it will mysteriously go away along with the short chappies. But yeah will get longer and A LOT better this is writing almost at my worst….sry but yea review any way. And if you flame make it useful and tell me how to fix it...please but yea till next time


End file.
